Taking the fall
by Jedi Knight247
Summary: A huge twist at the end of ROTS causes everything to change dramatically...all starting with Obi Wan's sacrifice on Mustafar...R&R The sequel to this is: Into the Shadow.
1. Darth Obsidian

As Obi-Wan stared at the lava flowing beneath him, he began to wonder…

Where did he fail Anakin?

He had done only what he thought was right; when Qui-Gon had died, he had not been ready to train a young padawan, but yet he had made a promise to Qui-Gon and he had had every intention of fulfilling it.

He loved Anakin like a brother—the brother that he had never had, and he had told Anakin that. It seemed as though it had only happened moments ago, but no; many days had passed since their bitter reunion.

Everything had changed then…everything. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would have done the same thing.

Yes, he had sealed his fate, but he had also possibly protected the galaxy; that was what Jedi did, little did he know what measure he would have to go…

He had only wanted to do the right thing for Anakin, Padme, and the baby. As far as he knew, there was only one baby.

Obi-Wan also knew that Anakin being there for Padme would be just what she needed; Anakin had only done such atrocious things because he loved her.

Although Obi-Wan knew this, he still had not fully forgiven him for what he had done to his fellow Jedi, but he had to keep reminding himself that Anakin had only done it under Palpatine's influence…Palpatine's lies.

Now Obi-Wan would have to live with those lies until his dying day, for he had just made the ultimate sacrifice, a deal with the devil. He had taken Anakin's place, which was what Palpatine wanted; he had wanted an experienced Jedi.

So Obi-Wan Kenobi was no more, from now on he would be known as Darth Obsidian.


	2. Secret opporation

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, it encouraged me to add on to this fic; I assure you that the future chapters will be longer--enjoy. : )_

**_FYI: I have changed a few things in this story, like Padme didn't die or go to Mustafar, and Mace Windu is not quite dead...if you notice other altered things in this story, please don't get mad; because I mean what I say when I wrote completely AU in the summary. ; )_**

**Chapter Two: 'Secret opperation'**

As Anakin stroked the hair back from Padme's face, He remembered…he remembered the sacrifice that his one time master had made.

Obi-Wan had taken it upon himself to become the very thing that he feared Anakin becoming: a Sith lord.

Anakin rested his head in his hands; he couldn't stop thinking about it.

How could he?

When he looked at his sleeping wife, he wanted to kick himself for being such a fool; he had made sure that he saw Padme immediately as soon as he arrived in Coruscant; only to find that she and the twins had been taken to Naboo.

That had all happened about two days ago, and Padme had been overjoyed to see him, although she knew that all was not right, for she could see sadness in his eyes—she did not dare to ask about it.

Things were not completely back to normal, for Obi-Wan had told her about Anakin's fall before he went away to try to redeem him, for they both believed that there was still some good in him; yet Obi-Wan had not returned…something was wrong.

0-0

That morning when Padme awakened, she did not see Anakin anywhere, but after searching for a little while she found him outside, standing by the lake.

For her and the twins' safety, she had been taken to a house in a secret location, for Yoda strongly believed that Palpatine would not just be satisfied with having Anakin, but the twins also; for it was useless to deny that they would grow up and learn the ways of the force—for they had inherited it from their father, Anakin.

Padme's handmaiden, Sabe, whom she had not seen in a long while, had come to help her out with the twins.

"Anakin," she called; "Are you alright?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice; "I'm fine, I was just…enjoying the view."

Padme was not sure if she should press the matter any further; but she decided to. "Where is Obi-Wan—what happened to him? She asked suddenly.

Anakin did not speak for a moment because he was determined not to cry. "He…he is alive," he finally muttered.

Padme walked up to Anakin; "I don't understand. If he is alive, then why isn't he here with us, where he should be?"

Anakin looked down. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But Anakin, you can't just brush this away! Where is he?"

A sudden rage flashed in Anakin's eyes, but soon disappeared.

"Listen to me, Padme; what has happened happened for a reason; we cannot change it…" he could not finish, for his voice trailed off.

Padme still wanted to know what had happened to Obi-Wan, but nonetheless, she embraced Anakin, as he struggled with his grief and guilt.

000

Obi-Wan almost shook with anger when he heard that dreaded voice come from behind:

"Come, my apprentice; I have many things to show you."

Obi-Wan turned from where he was and followed the sith lord as he led him into a building which Obi-Wan/Darth Obsidian had never been before.

There were many winding hallways, and various codes to enter; when they finally reached their destination, the large double doors slid open to reveal a large room, and it in were dozens of sith.

Obi-Wan wanted to turn and leave, but yet he was so dumbfounded that he _couldn't_ move.

Why was Palpatine showing him this, when he was not a Sith by choice, and if he escaped, then all of his plans would be ruined?

"I…I don't understand," the former Jedi master said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"You soon will, lord Obsidian," said the emperor. "I will explain all the details of my secret operation to you in due time."


	3. Lady Pariah

_**A/N: **I want to thank those of you who have decided to reread this chapter; had I known that you guys would think that she was...naked, chances are I would have took more time on my explanation, because I would never wrire anything like that, besides, its a K+ story!_

Chapter Three: Lady Pariah

"Why are you showing this to me?" Obi-Wan asked, Palpatine could detect the anger in his voice.

"Because you have become one of us—you are a Sith lord now," replied the emperor who was somewhat rubbing it in.

Obi-Wan wanted to say that he wanted no part in it, but he had done the contrary when he took Anakin's place and became Darth Obsidian.

"As you can see, the Sith have been reborn! The Jedi have failed in destroying us," taunted Palpatine.

"They will not fail," Obi-Wan found himself saying. "This little handful of "Sith" will be no match for the Jedi; they will crush these inexperienced apprentices into the dust!"

"Return to your chambers," was Palpatine's reply. "I will send for you when I see best."

Obi-Wan left without another word.

000

Anakin still could not get over what had happened between him and Obi-Wan just a few days ago; Padme had understood that something had gone terribly wrong, so she tried her best to comfort him in the best way that she could, considering the fact that she didn't even know what had happened; she and Sabe were left to take care of the twins while Anakin still struggled to come to terms with Obi-Wan's choice.

He still couldn't believe that Obi-Wan had become a Sith just to save his former padawan from falling further and further into the abyss.

He thought on this as he stood outside of their house on the balcony; he leaned on the railing and watched the waterfall which lay not far from the house.

In some way he was almost determined to get on with his life.

"_I can't just go on like this! Obi-Wan didn't do what he did so that I could just spend all the days of my life grieving about it; I've got to move on with my life for Padme—and Luke and Leia." _It seemed that these thoughts gave him great encouragement, so now he was more determined than ever to make sure that Obi-Wan did not become a sith lord in vain.

000

His stomach did butterflies as he walked briskly down the hall; it had been about three hours since Palpatine had sent him to his chambers, and just a few moments ago he had been summoned; he did not know what the emperor could possibly want, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

The large doors slid open, and as he walked in he could see Palpatine sitting on a throne-like chair; he looked up the instant that Obi-Wan entered.

"Lord Obsidian, I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" Obi-Wan asked sharply.

"I want you to go to Naboo and bring two special babies to me."

Obi-Wan didn't quite know what Palpatine was talking about, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"These babies are special because they are force sensitive."

Obi-Wan was beginning to get the idea: Palpatine wanted him to steal two babies who would otherwise probably grow up to be a part of the Jedi order—he hoped that he was wrong.

"They are the children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Ami—"

"No," Obi-Wan protested; "I will not do it."

Although he was confused about there being two children, he was certain of one thing: under no circumstances would he steal Anakin and Padme's children.

"You have no choice in the matter; for I can send my apprentices to annihilate your former padawan and Padme Amidala—I am assuming that you would rather go."

Obi-Wan figured that if he went, he could warn them to flee, or at least sabotage the attempt.

"Yes, I will go," he said.

"Good; and you will not be going alone. I will send a trusted sith to join you."

It seemed that a woman stepped out of the shadows, but it was still too dark to make out her features.

"Darth Pariah will accompany you, you will set out immediately."

Her name sounded strange…even to Obi-Wan.

She stepped further out of the shadows and faced the emperor.

"We will bring the Skywalker twins back and unharmed."

"I know you will, Lady Pariah, I have much faith in you."

"Thank you, master," was her obedient reply.

But there was something in her voice…something so familiar; Obi-Wan was certain that he had heard it before, if only he could place it.

She turned around and walked towards Obi-Wan; she wore no cloak; instead she was clad in a black outfit, but her features were not concealed.

And now that he could see her properly, Obi-Wan also found her face familiar, but no matter how much it nagged at him, he could not pinpoint her. But he hoped that he would know soon enough…


	4. Coincidence?

The walk to the hangar was a long one—at least for Obi-Wan.

No words were exchanged between them while they walked to the hangar; although there were quite a few questions that Obi-Wan wanted to ask the woman, he kept his mouth shut, for something told him that the timing wasn't right.

Finally, once they had reached their ship, lady Pariah spoke.

"I know that you are angry, but you will soon see that the Emperor knows what is best."

"I will never see it that way; only a cold-hearted wretch can take two children away from their loving parents, only to be raised in a place where hatred and anger are seen as the right way."

Pariah's face twisted a little; "I will let that one go, only because you do not know what it means to be a Sith."

Obi-Wan could hear the anger rising in her voice. "How did you come to be in his service? Was it through the same circumstances as these poor babies we are about to steal?"

"We should be going now," she said stiffly.

So the entered the ship, and soon flew out of the hangar, on their way to Naboo.

0-0

Obi-Wan had a terrible feeling of guilt as he flew the ship alongside the blond Sith Lady; he felt guilty for what he was forced to do to Anakin, for he had made this sacrifice so that Anakin and Padme could leave a peaceful life together with their child.

But now, all of that was about to change: he had no chance of warning them, as he had hoped, and with a Sith going with him, it seemed almost impossible to sabotage the mission, for if he failed, chances were that she would be able to pick up the pieces and finish what had been started.

Speaking of the woman, in some sense, it was slowly beginning to come back to him; her blond hair seemed all too familiar, and he had noticed that her blue eyes had changed to a darker shade when he had angered her. It all seemed too familiar, yet he could not identify her.

Lady Pariah glanced over at the pondering Sith; she began to wonder what he was thinking. Yes, she had recognized him from the first moment that she had seen him, it had been such a long time, but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't recognize her.

But she was sure that that would soon change.

000

It was a beautiful silence as Anakin and Padme put the sleeping twins in their cribs; Padme had seen a noticeable change in Anakin that day.

He no longer seemed angry, instead, he had spent most of the day with herself and the twins; it was needless to say how much Padme appreciated this.

Once the twins had been put in their cribs, Anakin and Padme finally had some time together. They went out onto the balcony and gazed into the starry sky; although Padme initially had some fear that Anakin would get angry again of she brought it up, she knew that she had to ask, regardless of the possible consequences.

"Anakin…can I can you something?" she finally asked.

"Sure," Anakin answered casually, putting his arm around her.

"For the past few days you was really angry and wanted nothing more than to be by yourself, and now—now you're acting just fine…normal, as if none of that ever happened. I just don't understand."

Anakin half expected this question somewhere along the line; he sighed and looked down at her. "You don't have to understand; we can just get on with our lives now."

"Why won't you just tell me what happened?" asked Padme, removing his arm and stepping a few inches away from him.

"Padme, this can wait; tonight was supposed to just be about us—so that we could spend some much needed time together, you and I both know that we won't be able to spend a lot of time together…just the two of us at least."

Padme knew that Anakin was right in some sense, but how could she just let it go?

She knew that something had happened and she wouldn't feel okay until she knew.

There was a long silence until Padme broke it.

"We are married; I love you, how can you keep this from me? Is it something so terrible that you think it'll make me love you less? Because if that's was it is, then you don't know me."

Anakin took a deep breath and stared ahead; "Believe me Padme, it isn't that…it's just…" he stopped, allowing his voice to trail off.

"What is it, Anakin? You can talk to me," she said, her tone softening.

Anakin put his head down, and refused to look her in the face. "He took the fall for me," he choked.

Padme stood there paled and as stiff as a board, staring at him in disbelief. "What?" she finally asked, it was impossible to detect whether she was angry or just shocked.

"He became a Sith so that I could be here, with you and the twins," said the guilt-ridden Anakin. He thought that he was on his way to getting over it, but now that he was talking to Padme about it, the feelings were beginning to rehash.

Tears began to run down Padme's pale cheek. "Now I understand, Anakin," she said, embracing him. "Now I understand."

000

It had only been minutes ago since Lady Pariah had taken full command of the ship, for she said that she knew where to land.

Seeing that he was not tired, Obi-Wan stayed in the cockpit, and for the first time he had been able to watch her fly the ship; she flew at a near perfect speed, and yet with some sense of caution, which reminded him of a woman whom he used to know, but had pushed her out of his mind…until now.

That woman was one whom he had thought dead, that woman was Siri Tachi


	5. Darth Pariah's debt

_**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who took the time to review, and happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope that you guys enjoy this chappy. ; )_

It seemed to become so clear to Obi-Wan as he thought of the woman he had been trying to forget for all of those years.

But he thought that she was dead! Siri had been chosen to go undercover in an attempt to stop the slave trader, Krayn. It was agreed that she would return within six months—but if she didn't return, then she would most likely be dead.

Six months came and went, and finally Obi-Wan sought permission from the council to find her; for he refused to believe that she was dead.

He searched and searched and found no sign of her…until word came to him that a Jedi Starfighter had been shot down, on Kessel, right about the time of the six month period.

Grieved to his soul, and heartbroken, Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant.

"Siri?" were the only words that Obi-Wan could utter at that moment.

Darth Pariah turned away from the controls, and looked him square in the eyes.

"It took a while for you to recognize me, when I knew you from the moment I saw you in Mustafar," she answered, somewhat calmly.

"Siri…I thought you was dead! Why did you not contact me—the Jedi? Why did you do this?"

Siri remained expressionless. "I never said anything about it being easy!"

"I never asked you that! How could you do something like this, and then turn around and betray everyone who ever _loved_ you!"

Siri could definitely tell that Obi-Wan was hurt and angry; but she had had her reasons for doing what she had done. "You are in no position to talk to me of betrayal; lord Obsidian."

"I did this to save Anakin, so that he could be with his wife and children and have a chance at redemption! So yes, I can talk of betrayal, for I betrayed no one; if anything, I saved him!"

"I almost died that day," said Siri, turning back to the controls. "I should have died that day. But someone saved me—Palpatine; I do not know why he saved me, but he did and ever since then I have sworn my allegiance to him because whether you like it or not, I will forever be indebted to him."

For the first time, Obi-Wan was speechless; he was far too angry to speak. He just stared ahead as Siri prepared to land.

000

As Lady Pariah and Darth Obsidian prepared to land, another ship had just landed.

Sev'Rance Tann emerged from her ship with her lightsaber in her hand; she had also been sent by the emperor—her new master—to take part in the kidnapping, for apparently, he didn't have much faith in Obi-Wan just as yet.

Her red eyes scanned the familiar area; she had been the one who had discovered Anakin and Padme's hideout; a small smile spread across her lips as she thought of completing her mission.

000

Siri and Obi-Wan made their way through the grassy area; they could see Anakin and Padme's secret house in the near distance.

Obi-Wan had not spoken a word to Siri as they walked through the beautiful grass.

As he walked, Obi-Wan felt as though he was sinking further and further into the abyss; he couldn't believe what he was being forced to do. Surely, Palpatine had to have some form of doubt about Obi-Wan successfully completing the mission. But now was not the time to try to figure out what Palpatine was thinking, right now Obi-Wan had to concentrate on the mission that lay ahead of him—for they had now reached the house.

He watched as Siri placed a circular device on one of the windows; after waiting for a few seconds, the window slid down noiselessly. Darth Pariah/Siri showed no emotion as she climbed through, she motioned with her hand for Obi-Wan to follow her. He obeyed.

Once inside, Lady Pariah began to navigate her way to the babies' room. She did a very good job; especially since the house was all but pitch black.

The closer they got to Luke and Leia's room, the worse Obi-Wan began to feel. He had become a Sith so that Anakin and Padme could live their lives peacefully and happily; now he was doing the very thing that he was trying to prevent. Perhaps Siri was right; perhaps he _was _in no position to speak against betrayal…but he had every intention of changing that.

He stopped midway. "I cannot do this, Siri; and if you still have a Jedi bone left in your body, you will also turn and leave."

Siri turned around to face him. "Didn't you hear what I told you? I'm indebted to Palpatine; I must fulfill this mission—and you will also. You cannot become a Sith and expect to live a quiet life in exile; that is not who we are."

"Believe me…I know who you are. I cannot do this; I refuse to betray Anakin. Come with me, Siri; it is not too late for you, no matter how far away redemption seems…please come with me, and we can seek it together."

Siri stared at him speechlessly; and then her eyes widened as she saw an approaching shadow coming from behind.

Obi-Wan saw her expression change and turned around a moment too late, for he was hit on the head with a hard object. He fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

Sev'Rance emerged from the shadows. And when she saw the look on Siri's face she sighed. "No; he isn't dead. I'll take him back to the ship—get the twins," she hissed.

Siri stood motionless for a few moments as she watched Sev'Rance Tann drag him by the arms.

Once they turned a corner, and were out of her sight, Siri continued towards the twins' room.

Once inside, placed the same device on the window, before quickly, quietly, and gently picking up the sleeping babies; but she was forced to put the back down when she heard footstep, and soon saw a blue lightsaber gleaming in the dark.


	6. A broken promise

_**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed on this fic. Even though this is the last chapter in this fic, it's the first in my 'dark Obi-Wan series', although I never said before. I just wanted you guys to know that, so if you have any unanswered questions when you've finished reading, you'll know why. But don't expect a sequel too soon, because I have other projects lined up; I just wanted you guys to know that one is coming. ; )_

**Jedi Knight247**

No one needed to tell Siri that she had been discovered by a Jedi—she figured that it was Anakin.

Anakin advanced fearlessly, and he was followed by Padmé and Sabé, despite the fact that he had told them to stay behind; they would have been able to enter and get the twins, but Siri was blocking the way.

Even though the house wasn't in utter darkness, it was still too dark to identify ones features properly.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked angrily, positioning himself in offensively. He could sense the dark side in the intruder.

Siri smiled slyly. "Perhaps you don't remember me, Anakin," she said, trying to stall the fight; for facing off with him wasn't what she really wanted—she just wanted to get in and out with great ease.

"_I know that voice!" _Anakin thought to himself, and then it clicked to Anakin. Siri!

"S—Siri?" he asked in shock; if she was indeed Siri, then why did he sense the dark side in her?

"Ani, the children!" Padmé and Sabé exclaimed before Siri could answer.

Anakin usually would have been pretty annoyed by her calling him 'Ani', had it been another day; but this was not a usual day.

"Ah, your children," Siri remarked evilly.

Anakin saw that she had moved closer to the cribs, which were side by side against the wall with the window.

"Step away from the children," Anakin said, angry and fearing what she might do.

"I'm sorry; I have strict orders—I'm not to leave without them," she said; it sounded almost as though it had been recited, but recited or not, Anakin had had enough.

Without a warning, he lunged at her; the twins were now awake and were crying. Despite the risk of getting hurt by the lightsabers, Padmé and Sabé made a mad dash into the twins' room and picked up the screaming babies.

Siri saw this and used the force to slide the door shut; Padmé and Sabé screamed in unison, for they could have been seriously hurt if they had taken one more step.

Siri also made sure that the door was locked, so that she could have them trapped inside the room, Sabé and Padmé were much too petrified to notice the open window, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to escape, for although the window wasn't too high up, it was still too high to jump out with a baby, if one didn't know what they were doing.

Anakin was deeply engaged in the fight, for although he was an outstanding Jedi Knight, he didn't have as much experience and precision as Siri, for his fighting tended to be reckless at times, and if Siri were on the light side of the force, she would be Jedi master, so that just showed how much more experience she had then Anakin.

Although Anakin was at a slight disadvantage, he tried not to let it show; but his concentration was ruined when he looked over and saw that Sabé, Padmé, and the twins were trapped inside.

Siri, who had almost lost her upper hand, smiled to herself when she saw him lose his concentration.

She took this opportunity and sliced her lightsaber across his left arm—but thankfully, she didn't slice it off.

Anakin recoiled in pain; the burning pain engulfed his bleeding wound; he dropped his lightsaber and clutched his arm. The lightsaber deactivated immediately.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed; holding on to Luke; it had all happened so fast…too fast for her to see how badly he had been hurt.

000

Sev'Rance began to pace impatiently as she awaited Siri's return. The Sith Lady had been gone for longer than she had expected, and that could only mean one thing…that she had been discovered.

Sev'Rance looked at the unconscious Obi-Wan before finally deciding to leave. But before she ever left the ship, one of her droids entered the room, and instantly began to display a hologram. She could now see Emperor Palpatine.

"Is everything going accordingly, General Tann?" he asked in a croaky voice.

Sev'Rance glanced past behind the hologram, where Obi-Wan lay on the ground.

"Not exactly, my lord; lord Obsidian began to have some doubts."

Palpatine suddenly looked angry. "Doubts about the kidnapping?" he snapped.

"Yes, my lord. And it seemed to me that he was trying to convince Darth Pariah to go with him to seek—'redemption'."

"I will show him the true meaning of redemption," Palpatine said bitterly; "what was her reaction to his plea?"

"I didn't give her much of a chance, my lord; I struck him over the head with the hilt of my lightsaber, dragged him back to my ship, and now I'm just waiting for Lady Pariah so that we can return to Mustafar."

"You have done well, Sev'Rance, I am proud of you; but your work is not done…I want you to bring someone else to me—bring me Amidala."

Sev'Rance's red eyes flashed with confusion, but she knew better than to question her master's orders. "Yes, my lord; as you wish."

"I am counting on you, Sev'Rance; don't let me down," and with that being said, he terminated their connection.

With one final glance at the unconscious Sith lord, Sev'Rance left to fulfill her duty.

000

Siri seized the moment and used the force to lift Anakin up in the air, the Jedi Knight writhed, but all to no avail.

Padmé knew that she couldn't do much, but she knew that she had to do something.

"Here," she said to Sabé in a shaky voice, too low for Siri to hear. "Take him and make sure that he's safe—and if…if she might…" her voice trailed off, for she couldn't finish; the thought of never seeing Anakin or her children again was too painful to think of.

"Please don't do it, milady!" Sabé begged in a whisper. "She'll…she'll _kill_ you!"

"I know she might try, but that's a chance that I'm willing to take," said Padmé, tears were trickling down her face as she saw what Siri was doing to her husband.

"Please just take him," she hissed. "Please!"

"I cannot let you do it!" the loyal handmaiden hissed back. "Your children…" Sabé was cut off when they heard the sound of someone being crashed into a wall.

Padmé was almost too scared to look; but when she did, she saw Anakin lying on the ground, he was barely conscious, but the main thing was that he still had some awareness.

Siri was now walking towards them; "You can make this easy, or we'll do it the hard way. Give me the twins," she demanded.

Padmé and Sabé shook their heads in unison; "Never," Padmé spat.

Sabé held on to Leia, determined not to let her go no matter what force powers Darth Pariah might use.

And then, all of a sudden, the door behind them slid open, the two women turned around to make a run for it, but found themselves staring into the merciless face of Sev'Rance Tann.

Siri had now deactivated her lightsaber, since she figured that her force powers and her blaster pistol would be enough to defeat the 'weaklings'.

Siri thought that she didn't need Sev'Rance's help, but her presence didn't bother her, although she was curious.

"What are you doing here?" she asked; she could let down her guard a little, for the two women with the twins were trapped.

But Siri didn't notice that Anakin was struggling to his feet.

"I'm here to take Amidala," said Sev'Rance.

"What? That wasn't a part of the plan!"

Sabé and Padmé stared at each other in horror; and just as it seemed that they had learnt the worst, Sev'Rance aimed her pistol and shot Anakin twice—once in the right shoulder and once in the arm that had been the replacement for his real one—which had been sliced off by Darth Tyranus.

Sabé and Padmé screamed in terror, but they still held on to the children. Sabé knew that no matter what, she wouldn't allow Padmé to be taken.

"I'm the woman that you're looking for," she stated in a weak voice.

Padmé instantly realized what she was doing, and even though she hated it, she hoped that it would work so that she could tend to Anakin and hopefully find a way to make sure that the twins weren't taken. And even if they were, she and Anakin would stand a better chance of rescuing both Sabé and the twins. At least Padmé thought so.

Siri looked puzzled for a moment. "You are _not_ Amidala! She is," she said.

"No," said Sabé. "She is Lena, my handmaiden. I am Padmé Amidala, and I will go with you submissively if you promise to just take me and not my children," Sabé's plea was quite sincere, for she didn't want any harm to come to Anakin and Padmé's children.

"We can't promise that," Sev'Rance said coldly.

"Then I will not go," said Sabé.

Siri had a feeling that something was not right; she was sure that 'Lena' was really Amidala, yet she decided to focus on taking the children.

Sev'Rance caught her glance and gave her a slight nod; Sev'Rance and Siri communicated well and that nod usually meant, _use the force_.

And so she complied with General Tann's wishes.

Suddenly the women both felt as though they were losing their grip on the babies, it wasn't just their imagination. While Siri was concentrating on taking the children, Sev'Rance drew her pistol and shot both women in their right shoulders, but she made sure that she didn't shoot to kill.

Her timing had been perfect, for just as she fired, Siri was able to use her quick reflexes to jump back and take the twins, just and the two women were falling to the ground. Now Siri stood with two crying babies in her arms.

"Okay," said Siri finally, "I'll prepare to leave now; get Amidala and get out before Anakin regains consciousness," and after that was said, Siri left.

Sev'Rance wasn't sure _who _was Amidala; she didn't want to take any chances, so she decided to take them both...

000

_**A while later…**_

Palpatine sat on his throne-like chair and thought about what he had done: yes, he had made a deal with Obi-Wan, telling him that he would let Anakin go if he took his place, but whoever said that Sith keep promises?

It had been a last minute decision, yes; for he wasn't sure if it would be with it in the end, but he finally resolved that it would be a tremendous loss to the Jedi if Anakin were to be turned. He had done it once before, right?

And Anakin's turn to the dark side now depended on two things: his wife and his children, and since Palpatine had special plans for Luke and Leia, he would have to use Padmé instead.

Suddenly, a guard approached him. "My lord, they have returned from their mission and General Tann wished to speak with you.

"Bring her in," was the emperor's reply.

The guard nodded. "As you wish my lord," and he opened the doors.

Once the doors slid open in walked Sev'Rance.

"Did you succeed?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord but there is only a minor problem."

Palpatine's smile vanished; "What are you talking about?"

"Well, my lord; two women claimed to be Padmé Amidala—so to rather be safe than sorry, I brought them both."

Palpatine didn't seem too fazed about that at the moment. "Where is lord Obsidian?" he asked.

"He has now awakened, my lord."

Palpatine turned to one of the Sith who were standing by. "Bring him to me," he ordered, and turning back to Sev'Rance he said, "You may leave now."

000

Obi-Wan expected the worst as he was brought before the Emperor.

"I am disappointed in you, lord Obsidian; I expected more from you," said Palpatine in a cold voice.

"You shouldn't have, Palpatine, for even you know that in my heart I am still a Jedi," he replied weakly.

"We will see about that," Palpatine said bitterly. "I have decided to send you to Korriban so that you can learn the ways of the dark side—you will leave immediately."

Obi-Wan knew that evil lurked on that planet; he was determined not to go. "I will not go to that evil place," he said boldly.

"Who are you to question my orders?" Palpatine said, and then turning to seven Sith lord's he said,

"Take him to Korriban," he said, gesturing with his hand.

The Sith seized Obi-Wan, and he couldn't fight them for seven were much stronger than one; he was also weaker because he had just regained consciousness not long ago, so he struggled to no avail, and Palpatine watched emotionlessly as Obi-Wan was dragged out.

When Darth Obsidian was finally out of sight, Palpatine turned to a Sith Lady.

"Bring the two prisoners to me," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," she said.

Palpatine leaned back in his throne-like chair as he awaited Padmé and Sabé's arrival, and as he thought of his plans for Anakin and Obi-Wan, he said his thoughts out loud:

"At last the dark side will prevail."


End file.
